Unexpected
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: Woody Allen once said,"I don't want to achieve immortality through my work, I want to achieve it through not dying." Try telling that to the wizard who is cursed to live as the Master of Death. MinatoHarry
1. Chapter 1

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Naruto **and **Harry Potter**. Enjoy!

PS- Of all the pairings I have written so far for this archive, what couple should I write about or more of? Please send your vote and feedback in the form of a review. Thank you!

HarryIruka

NarutoHarry

KakashiHarry

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Uchiha Obito bit a bark of laughter as he watched a man with untidy black hair and bright green eyes fuss over him through the silted eyes of his mask. Despite his promotion to a captain of ANBU, the power that radiated from Harri had always intimidated Obito; even if the said person was wearing an apron and a pair of oven mittens. But the respect and adoration of the emerald-eyed man did not stem from his prowess in battle or his fearsome temper; it all began from the moment Harri found a little boy lying on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place.

Instead of taking the adolescent to an orphanage and washing hands from the situation, the foreigner coaxed Obito into his arms and gave him a warm bath and a bed to sleep in. But as much as the five-year-old enjoyed the attention that was given to him, Obito also obtained a rival for Harri's affections. Ted Remus "Teddy" Lupin. Although he and the sandy-haired child did argue on more than one occasion, Harri was able to set the record straight by threatening to deprive them a plate of dessert or the conclusion of a bedtime story. It was cruel but an efficient tactic. But as months transgressed into years, Obito discovered something that his surrogate father had been trying to hide from him and Teddy.

Nightmares.

Try as he might to tell them that his dreams were nothing to worry about, Harri could not persuade them completely because the emerald-eyed man was not a very good liar. In the end, he told the children the truth. With the help of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, the twenty-one -year-old wizard was able to defeat Voldemort and his organization of Death Eaters; the aforementioned assailants were the ones responsible for the execution of Teddy's parents.

But a wise man once told him that even death cannot be evaded.

Because he had possessed all of the Deathly Hallows - a collection of highly powerful magical objects that were supposed to be nothing but a fairy tale- at the time of the final confrontation, the items assured absolute victory with the continuation of its curse. In exchange for attaining the title as the Master of Death, Harri's lifespan would shortened; but how and when the dark-haired man would meet his demise would be decided by Death. The thought of losing the ill-tempered but kind man frightened both the children and asked him if there was a loophole in the proverbial contract Harri had unintentionally signed. The emerald-eyed wizard shook his head.

"I don't have an inkling on how much time I have until the curse is carried out. But even if I might die before I see either of you grow up, I'm happy with the fact that I have been able raise the both of you with something I didn't have when I was your age."

The eight-year-old shinobi and the four-year-old Metamorphmagus titled their heads in confusion and asked their caretaker what was it that Harri never had. "Love, brats. It was love."

From that day on Teddy and Obito made absolutely sure to live each day with Harri to the fullest, even if it was a trip to the grocery store or baking a batch of treacle tarts in the kitchen. But their lackadaisical lifestyle shattered when a Death Eater attacked the three of them in Diagon Alley and something inside of eleven-year-old Obito awakened.

His Sharingan.

After the dark-haired child unexpectedly trapped the wizard in an illusion, Harri exhausted his resources in the Ministry to uncover the background of his adopted son. Within time the emerald eyed man discovered that Obito was born in the Hidden Countries, an estranged continent that practiced the art of shinobi. Although he was reluctant to leave Grimmauld Place, Obito eventually agreed to go back to his homeland as long as Harri and Teddy would be going with him.

But the conclusion of the long journey to the Village Hidden in the Leaves wasn't what any of them had expected. Instead of being welcomed back into his family with open arms, Uchiha Fugaku demanded that Obito should be excommunicated from the clan compound because the child had revealed his kekkai genkai to an 'Outsider'. Alongside the accusation of betraying the family legacy, Fugaku convinced the council of Elders that Harri had kidnapped Obito for his own purposes.

In order to prevent an international conflict between the parallel countries Sarutobi Hiruzen asked Harri if he would give his statement to Morino Ibiki, a shinobi that specialized in torture and interrogation. The emerald -eyed man agreed without hesitation and assured the children that he will be all right before he was taken away by two men clothed in black armor and masks that were shaped like animals. True to his word Harri returned to the worried arms of Obito and Teddy, albeit weary from the long journey and the interrogation.

Soon after he received the foreigner's story from Ibiki, the village leader allowed the small family to stay in Konoha and had the strange coins that Harri had brought along the journey to be translated into the currency of the village. While the emerald-eyed man and his seven-year-old godson began to learn the language and customs of the village, Obito admitted himself into the Academy with the intention of sharpening his shinobi prowess and kekkai genkai to protect his family.

Although the dark-haired boy registered under his original surname, Obito was a part of the Potter-Black lineage. However, happiness seemed only a touchstone away with the establishment and success of Harri's sweet shop, the black sheep of the Uchiha clan was sentenced to fight on the front lines of the Third Shinobi World War. Despite the fact that Obito would not be alone in this battle, Harri was frightened that he would someone else to the treachery of war. Namikaze Minato, Obito's Jonin instructor, promised the emerald-eyed man that he would do his best to make sure his student would return to his family.

Time passed.

Keeping his word to Harri, Minato returned Obito to his home. But the dark-haired child did escape from war unscathed. When Hatake Kakashi, one of Obito's teammates, lost his eye in a struggle against an enemy, the child asked Rin to transplant one of his own eyes into the masked warrior as a gift for his promotion to an elite class. Although the silver-haired child apologized and berated himself for his arrogance to Harri, the emerald-eyed man brushed it off and told Kakashi that he was glad that he became friends with Obito. Within time, the Hatake orphan was able to open himself up to his team and become a part of the Potter-Black family.

Soon after the bloody war, Minato was selected by Hiruzen to become the Yondaime of the Village Hidden in The Leaves and married Uzumaki Kushina. Albeit busy with his duties and marriage, Minato always welcomed his team and Harri into his home with open arms. The emerald-eyed man even gave Kushina a hand around the house as her belly became more prominent. But when Kushina gave birth to her son Naruto, the seal on her body weakened and the Kyuubi no Youko escaped. Try as he might to save his wife and battle the demon, Minato was left with no choice but to seal the creature inside of his child. In the end, Sarutobi Hiruzen sacrificed himself to ensure the safety of the village and so that his predecessor could complete the sealing ritual. The red-haired woman Minato had come to care for deeply had also died, but the cause of her death stemmed from chakra depletion and the birth of Naruto.

Once the word reached Harri, the dark-haired man was livid with Minato's actions. And that was putting it nicely, according to Obito when he talked to Kakashi about the events that transpired between the shinobi and the wizard. Nevertheless, Harri offered to help the man raise his son and take care of his home while Minato took care of his duties towards the village.

That was when Obito noticed something. He saw the way his teacher looked at his surrogate father when Harri's back was facing the blond-haired man; the emotions that swam in his eyes was beyond the boundaries of a close friendship. For the sake of them both, Obito hoped that the dark-haired man would be able decipher Minato's feelings before he would greet Death as an old friend and departed from the plan of the living as equals.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to a stream of requests I have decided to add two more parts to this short story. I am happy that everyone likes it so far and thank you very much for reading and reviewing. I have another poll posted on my profile that pertains to the plot of the winning couple in the last poll: KakashiHarry!

The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Naruto **and **Harry Potter**. Enjoy!

* * *

Exhaustion washed over Minato as the blond-haired shinobi leaned against the doorframe of his home and took off his sandals. Despite the fact that it had been almost a year passed since the village had been completely restored since it was attacked by the Kyuubi no Youko, his job as the Yondaime had been doubled because of the political situations of Iwagakure and Kumogakure. In addition to organizing a peace treaty between the three villages, the arguments that bounced back and forth between him and the Konoha Council were not helping the blue-eyed man at all. But before his mind could dissect any possible loopholes in the aforementioned document, a silvery voice brought Minato out of his reverie. "Welcome back, Minato-san."

The Yellow Flash turned his attention towards the source of his greeter and gave them a tired smile. "It's good to be home, Teddy. Is Harri here?" As much as he adored the mischievous shape-shifter, Minato had hoped that the emerald-eyed man would be the one to welcome him back to his hovel this evening.

A pair of teal-colored eyes darkened in disappointment as Teddy's wild green hair swayed from side to side. "Nope. I was actually hoping that he'd have come home with you; He's been working really late at the shop this week." Minato blinked at the eleven-year-old child before he quirked a brow in curiosity.

"Really? Has the shop been that busy lately?"

Although there were quite a few bakeries of renowned reputation in Konohagakure, the unusual variety of confectionary in _Padfoot's Den_ was growing popular with the citizens of the village. The Yondaime had even seen shinobi snacking on either Chocolate Frogs or treacle tarts in the Mission Room; the trays of aforementioned treats were always sold out by lunchtime.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders before he took Minato's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Business has good lately, but not as busy as it was two weeks ago; Harry had to make a five-tier cake for Hiashi-san and a lot of tiramisu for the butcher's wife. "

While Fugaku and his kinsmen resented the emerald-eyed man, the Hyuuga clan were prominent clients of Harry's sweet shop. Despite the fact that the pallid of the patriarch was particular, Hiashi enjoyed the pumpkin pastries and sakuramochi as much as the next person. He was also civil with Obito when the dark-haired shinobi was in _Padfoot's Den_.

The Yondaime frowned in confusion. "Then is there any particular reason why your godfather would be spending more time at the shop than here at home?"

Although the question itself was spoken out of concern for the well-being of the emerald-eyed man, Minato did not expect the child to stop in the middle of the hallway; much less see his green hair to transfigure into a shade of dark red within a matter of minutes. Teddy turned to the blonde-haired shinobi. "Do you care about Harry, Minato-san?"

The aforementioned village leader blinked at the child. "Eh? Of course I do! I care about your godfather very much. He's a great influence to my team and very helpful around the house; especially when I have to stay in the office a lot longer because of the negotiations between Kumo and Iwa."

Teddy stared at the man for a long time until he spoke again. But what he said to Minato rendered the blue-eyed shinobi speechless.

"Then why do you look at my godfather the same way you looked at Kushina before she died that day?"

* * *

The hands of the turnip-shaped clock in _Padfoot's Den_ read quarter after eleven when Harry had turned the key in the lock of his shop. He knew that he shouldn't have worked as late as he did today but the mind of the wizard was muddled with memories. Memories he wished he could forget but he couldn't. How could he?

_After all,_ Harry thought darkly as he stared at the large black dog that was etched onto the sign of his establishment. _I was the one who couldn't save Sirius. __It's my fault that he's dead. _

Even though the emerald-eyed man had no idea that he even had a godfather until he was thirteen years old, growing up with the love of a mother or father was already painful. Having to live in a cupboard underneath the stairs with the Dursleys was another matter entirely.

Because of the abuse he had endured from his uncle and his aunt, Harry had learned not to trust adults and to be useful around the house. Through his cousin Dudley, the emerald-eyed man became very fast and knew how to defend himself. But none of these things would bring his parents back. Nor would the memory of a green light and the cold laughter of Tom Riddle ever leave Harry's mind as long as he would live.

A bitter smirk twitched the corners of Harry's mouth as the dark-haired wizard raised his hand towards the light of the moon. He had been the Master of Death for over a decade; but try as he might to relinquish the existence of the Deathly Hallows from his person, the Resurrection Stone always found its way back onto his finger.

_But I guess that'll depend on when **he'll **come and take me away._

When he was killed by the Dark Lord all of those years ago, Sirius told him that death was not painful at all; if anything, it was like falling asleep. But when the emerald-eyed man woke up in Hagrid's arms, Harry had no idea that his acceptance of death would bequeath him the bloody legacy of the Deathly Hallows. Nor would he know when it would be time for him to leave this world behind.

_Obito has grown from a child that was thrown into the maelstrom of war to a respected captain of the Assassination and Tactical Squad. Teddy's cooking skills are getting better, even though he still has a tendency to burn a few things. Kakashi is just as strong as Obito but his personality has loosen up a bit; the brat still has a lot to learn when it comes to socializing. Then again, I wasn't very talkative myself when I was his age. And Minato's grief over the loss of Kushina is slowly receding._

Harry's stomach tightened at the thought of the blond-haired shinobi. No matter how much he wanted to fill the void that was inside of Minato's heart, the emerald-eyed man knew that it was pointless; he didn't have much time left to live on the plane of the living. So why say something that could shatter the relationship he had with him now?

Biting back a yawn, Harry turned his heel and began to walk home.

* * *

Minato always thought Harri was beautiful; from his expressive bright green eyes and inky black hair to the unexpected and capricious belief of the world. If he hadn't come to the village with Obito and Teddy the blue-eyed man wouldn't have been able to create a deep bond with his students, much less understand the turmoil that spiraled inside of Kakashi.

_Kushina._

Although he knew for a fact that his heart will always belong to the red-haired woman with a fiery temper and boisterous personality, the Yondaime did not want to stifle the feelings he felt towards Harri anymore; he had to move forward.

The life of a shinobi was unexpected; they were followed by the possibility that they would never return to their loved ones from a mission. And Minato wanted to spend whatever time he had left as the Yellow Flash of Konoha with his precious son and the emerald-eyed man.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have writing it! Please provide feedback and a vote for the poll that is on my profile! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank all of the readers and reviewers for taking time out of their busy day to read this story! I honestly did not expect this particular piece to be very popular, much less be submitted into _10_ C2 communities! As for the voting of the poll on my profile, I am afraid that the results may be considered invalid because there were not many votes submitted. But that doesn't mean the KakashiHarry request will be placed on the proverbial backburner; I will just have to spend more time drafting ideas for the project. If you have any suggestions please send them along with the feedback for this story; I do not check my email very often.

The asterisk in this chapter is a direct quote from Jim Bishop, an American writer. In addition, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Naruto **and **Harry Potter. **Enjoy!

* * *

When he returned home that night, the raven-haired wizard was not the least bit surprised to find a certain someone wide awake and reading a scroll on the couch. Albeit the shinobi was the revered Yondaime and feared Yellow Flash, Minato was still a man; someone who still had a lot to learn as both a leader to his people and a father to his child. Shortly after Harry shed his jacket and his dragon-skin boots, the emerald-eyed shopkeeper received a tired smile from the village leader.

"Welcome back, Harri. How was your day today?"

Although the memory of his deceased godfather had haunted his thoughts since he left _Padfoot's Den_, the simple greeting from Minato made the wizard's heart a little lighter. Harry knew that his adoration for the shinobi was unrequited; the raven-haired man was content with the fact that Minato cared for him as a friend and a that night, Harry did not expect himself to be coaxed into the arms of the blue-eyed shinobi before the man asked him a simple question.

"Why are you isolating yourself from Teddy, from me?"

When those words were whispered into the shell of his ear, Harry's knees nearly buckled from the emotional strain he had been trying to harbor for the past week. The emerald-eyed man did not want appear weak in front of Minato. He was not fragile; Harry had fought and defeated the crusade of a nationally feared murderer when he was seventeen-years-old. Albeit he had been plagued with recurring dreams of the battle, the raven-haired wizard was able raise two children on his own. But that night, Harry succumbed to the anxiety he had bottled inside of him surfaced and cried in the crook of Minato's neck. And the emerald-eyed man was grateful that the shinobi did not say anything else; he just held him.

But after the malestrom inside of the raven-haired wizard had subsided, the grip that the blue-eyed man had on Harry's middle tightened when the shinobi whispered softly into the shopkeeper's ear."I understand now why you withdraw yourself from everyone when the anniversary of this particular event is close; Kakashi acted the same way you did when he was haunted by the death of his father. But please do not try to hide anything from me anymore, Harri. I do not want to lose another precious person."

Before the shell-shocked sorcerer could say anything else, Konoha's Yellow Flash hooked a sun-kissed finger underneath an alabaster chin and pressed his lips against the mouth of the raven-haired man.

"The life of a shinobi is unexpected; we are followed by the possibility that we will never return to their loved ones from a mission. And since I am the Yondaime, it will be my duty to nurture and protect the budding leaves of this village with all of the strength I have. But until that time comes," A hand ran through untidy black hair as Minato smiled softly at the wizard. "Will you please stay by my side and love Naruto as if he was your own?"

The emerald irises that were dark with melancholy brightened with happiness before Harry drew the village leader into another kiss.

**Ten years later...**

Through the slits of their bone white masks, the revered and feared warriors known as Hound and Cardinal stood in front of a large willow tree. While it was commonplace for shinobi to take time from their duties to the village and mourn the departure of their brothers-in-arms, the tree that stood before Obito and Kakashi was not the memorial of a fallen comrade. It was the final resting place of their surrogate parent.

Although the shinobi were aware of the curse that the raven-haired man had carried, neither of them had been prepared for the tragedy that fell upon their small family. On this day, a year ago, Teddy saw the emerald-eyed shopkeeper collapse in front of _Padfoot's Den. _Albeit he was taken to the hospital by the worried teenager, it had been three hours before a doctor could see Harry. But try as they might to keep the temperature of the wizard's body neutral, the doctors were unable to break Harry's fever. Nor were they able to persuade the Yondaime from leaving the patient's side.

Two days later, Harry James Potter succumbed to pneumonia.

Because of the unexpected departure of his beloved, Minato was nearly driven mad with hopeless longing and almost took his life so that he could join Harry. But his plan was thwarted; Obito and Kakashi reminded their distraught mentor that his thoughts of suicide were against the wishes of the late raven-haired man. If anything, the emerald-eyed shopkeeper wanted Naruto to have the family he never had.

A wise man once said that time heals all wounds.

Without the creativity of the raven-haired man, it appeared that the confectionary store would go out of business. But twenty-one-year-old Teddy became the proprietor of _Padfoot's Den. _With an extensive knowledge of culinary cuisine and his network of economical connections, the teal-eyed Metamorphmagus was confident that he will be able to preserve the legacy of Harry's sweet shop. And while it had been difficult in the beginning to raise Naruto and tend to his duties to the village, Minato was now able to look back on the memories he shared with the raven-haired man with a small smile.

As for the child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the death of 'Harri-Kaasan' devastated him. However, since Harri had told Naruto the tale of the Peverell brothers for as long as he could remember, the eleven-year-old child knew that life was unexpected. He only hoped that the raven-haired man was still watching over him and the rest of the family.

_Death is as casual and often as unexpected as birth. It is as difficult to define to grief as joy. Each is finite. Each will fade.*_ With that thought in mind, the Cardinal and Hound departed from the willow tree in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

**Although the animal itself is commonplace during the Christmas season, the red cardinal symbolizes friendliness and brilliance; it also known to be an aggresive creature when it defends its territory from attackers. And since the masks of the ANBU represent a characteristic of the shinobi, that is why the good-natured Obito is known to the Yondaime and the rest of the village as '**_Cardinal_**'.**


End file.
